


Jealous

by Artemis1000



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Rey looked befuddled for a moment at his sudden curtness, before humor suddenly sparked in her eyes. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” A date not quite gone wrong, a moment in time. Rey's not going to let him sit and sulk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr drabble prompt _“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”_

Rey looked befuddled for a moment at his sudden curtness, before humor suddenly sparked in her eyes. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Kylo squirmed. All of a sudden, everything and everyone in the cantina had become more interesting than the woman sitting next to him. And yet, much to his chagrin, he could feel the tips of his ears burning. “No?”

Silence reigned again between them, nothing to be heard but the music of the band and the murmur of many, mostly drunken voices.

“You are!”

He turned back to Rey to shoot her a glare. “Am not!”

As soon as the words were out, he wished he could take them back. That was not the dignified, fearsome retort he had been going for. That was… not much of anything, really, short of being pathetic. The flush that had overtaken his ears spread to his face.

Rey didn’t laugh, but she smiled. Her eyes had never stopped shining with amusement. “You could just admit to it,” she noted, her voice light and airy, and still very amused. “If you admitted to it I would tell you I’m not interested in the waiter.”

He leaned back, huddling deeper in his robes, and held on to his bit-into-a-lemon face. Sometimes, when you had lost, the only thing left to do was to pretend you hadn’t. Too bad that attitude never impressed Rey.

“I came here all the way to meet you,” Rey pointed out. “You could sit there and sulk all evening… or you could have fun.”

That earned her another disgruntled look, as if implying he might have fun was an insult so grave it fell just short of mocking Darth Vader himself. But like it or not, she was right. Kylo sighed. “Fine. We’re going to do this your way.” She still looked expectant, so he added, “I’ll even try to have fun.”

Rey’s laughter was worth it.

But when they left much later in the evening, he made the waiter trip over thin air anyway. Telekinesis was just as good for petty revenge as for stopping blasters. And Rey _had_ told him to have fun.

The End


End file.
